


Gone to the Void

by Zonley



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Agony, Feels, Grief, Nothing remains, Other, Pain, Red Lyrium, Red Templar - Freeform, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:38:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zonley/pseuds/Zonley
Summary: One-Shot about the last moments of a female templar before being infected with red lyrium.Came to my mind while playing ME:2





	Gone to the Void

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger-Warning: main character's death, non consensual infection with red lyrium

She never thought of the world turning and twisting like an animal during its last death agony. 

She never thought of her life ending like this. 

But the world had turned and her life was about to end. 

Her eyes wide open she watched the two men walking over to her. There was no denial, no struggle, no hope. The fear dulled her senses and the heavy iron pressed her to the ground. 

Her mouth dry and her stomach empty. She had been tortured for days. 

She didn't beg. Not anymore.

Oh, she had begged, wimpered, pleaded and prayed. But no one had listened, no one had answered. No man, no woman, no Maker.

She had never cried in her life. Not when her parents had died. Not when her best friend was killed. Never. But now she felt sorry for her unshed tears. Wasted to the night.

Her mouth opened, but there were no words forming. Not a single sound. She felt the sting. The heat. The pulse of evil, when the men pushed the needles into her stomach. 

Fire. She was burning. Her veins were on fire. Blooming pain. The red lyrium screaming in her head. Cutting through her intestines. Singing its song of sorrow and madness.

Crawling up to her heart. Slowly. Feeling like something alive, feeding from her grief. Her memories, she had buried. The bad ones. The good ones. Those she never wanted to forget. His smile. His laugh. Their childhood. They started to fade, destroyed by hot emptiness. 

She was losing herself. She had lost everything and now she lost the only thing remaining. She had sworn to protect the weak. To save the unsaved. To watch over the ones in need. And she had failed.

One last blink, one last breath and Niareen was gone. No one would miss her. No one would cry her unshed tears. She had been alone for a long time. The last one standing. And now she had gone to the Void.


End file.
